Diário
by Mafe Ly
Summary: Só quero lhes contar minha vida depois que conheci ele InuYashaxKikyou


Eu sempre achei que ele seria meu, e de mais ninguém

**Diário**

**By Mafe Ly**

Eu sempre achei que ele seria meu, e de mais ninguém. Ele nunca me fez ter medo.Sempre que ele estava comigo, meus medos, meus temores, tudo desaparecia.

Estava no parque, sentada em um banco,esperando por ele. Até que, quem eu esperava aparece, na minha frente com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans, uma camiseta vermelha.

-Desculpa a demora- Ele diz sem graça. Mas eu não me importo se ele demorar ou não.O importante é q ele esteja comigo.

-Tudo bem.-Eu sorri para ele.

E então nós começamos a andar. Qualquer um que olhasse para nós pensaria que éramos um casal muito apaixonado. E de fato éramos. Nós paramos depois de um tempo e sentamos na grama. Logo em seguida, ele me abraçou.Ficamos assim por um tempo, até ele me chamar num fio de voz.

-Kiky...

-Sim, Inu?

-Você ainda me ama?-Ele diz triste- Eu não quero me separar de você.

Primeiramente fique irritada.Ele estava duvidando do meu amor por ele? Eu sempre o amei! Sempre! Eu _morreria_ pro ele. Mas, depois eu me acalmei com a frase que seguiu a pergunta.

_**I don't wanna say I'm sorry**_

_**'cause I know there's nothing wrong**_

_**don't be afraid**_

_**there's no need to worry**_

_**'cause my feelings for you are still strong.**_

Eu o abracei mais forte.Não queria soltá-lo.

-Amo, Inu. Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo. Mais do que você imagina-Eu disse, confortando-o.

Ele se soltou do abraço e olhou para mim, sorrindo.

-Obrigado.-E me beijou.

-Mas...Por que está me agradecendo?

-Por você ser perfeita e por sempre estar junto comigo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Eu sorri.Ele era muito fofo.E significava tudo para mim.

_**Hold me in your arms**_

_**and never let me go**_

_**hold me in your arms**_

_**'cause I need you so.**_

Nós não podíamos nos encontrar de dia de semana já que nós dois temos faculdade e trabalhamos, então tínhamos que esperar o fim de semana que demorava, na minha opinião, uma eternidade para chegar.Mas essa espera valia a pena.

Nós gostávamos muito de parques, então sempre nos encontrávamos neles.Passamos o dia juntos, jantamos juntos e cada um ficava na própria casa.Faziam 5 anos e meio que estávamos juntos e essa sempre fora nossa rotina. Mas eu nunca me importei, não queria apressar nada.

Eram 15h30 min. quando cheguei no ponto de encontro.Ele já estava lá,sentado no banco me esperando.

-Ah, Ki-ky!-ele diz um pouco nervoso- Que bom que você chegou!

-Desculpa a demora, Inu...Eu tive que resolver umas coisas no trabalho.

-Tudo bem.O importante é que nós estamos aqui-Eu sorri e ele também.Nos beijamos e começamos a andar.

O dia fio ótimo.Nós tomamos sorvete, conversamos, nos beijamos e tudo o que namorados costumam fazer.Não preciso entrar em detalhes, certo?Ótimo. Depois de certo tempo caminhando, ele me pegou pela mão e me levou para um lugar mais afastado do parque onde praticamente ninguém passava.Estávamos andando por um caminho no meio de cerejeiras.Ao nosso lado estava o lago e os últimos raios de sol refletindo na água. Nos sentamos em um banco que havia no caminho.

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**there's something**_

_**something you wanna tell me**_

_**see it in your eyes**_

_**there's something**_

_**that you hide from me**_

_**is there a reason why**_

_**there's something**_

_**something you wanna tell me**_

_**see it in your eyes**_

_**there's something**_

_**that you hide from me.**_

-Você se lembra desse lugar?-Ele me perguntou.

Como eu poderia esquecer? Foi bem aqui que ele me pediu em namoro. E eu nunca me arrependi de ter dito "sim".

-Lembro sim,Inu.É impossível esquecer-Eu disse sorrindo e nós ficamos olhando aquela paisagem maravilhosa.

Em um movimento rápido, ele virou-se para mim.Eu me assustei; aquilo foi inesperado.

-Kikyou...-aquilo me soou estranho.Eram raras as vezes que ele me chamava pelo nome - Nós estamos juntos há 5 anos e meio ,eu te amo e sei que você sente o mesmo.Então, eu...Queria...Eu queria-ele tinha começado a ficar mais nervoso - Kikyou, você aceita se casar comigo?-Ele pergunta abrindo uma pequena caixinha, revelando um anel com um pequeno diamante em cima.

-I-nu...-minha voz saiu rouca. Eu não sabia o que dizer; não esperava por isso.Estava nervosa, emocionada, tudo junto.Um turbilhão de emoções, mas principalmente feliz.-Eu...Inu, eu...Eu aceito!-eu disse com um sorriso e lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele então colocou o anel no meu dedo. Em seguida eu o abracei, estava tão feliz. Ele se afastou e olhou bem para mim, em seguida, nos beijamos.

Aquele lugar estava se tornando cada vez mais especial. Nós nos casamos dia 25 de outubro, tivemos nossa lua de mel,e,quando nossa filha nasceu, o primeiro lugar em que levamos ela foi ao parque, naquele mesmo lugar em que ele havia me pedido em namoro e em casamento.O mesmo fizemos com o nosso filho.

Agora os dois já estão casados e já tem filhos. InuYasha foi embora há 3 anos e sei que logo, eu também irei abandonar esse mundo. Mas, eu não podia ficar sem contar como foi a minha vida depois que InuYasha entrou nela.

OoOoOoOoOo

A senhora fechou o pequeno diário e deitou em sua cama de casal, ocupada agora, por somente uma pessoa. Fechou os olhos e nunca mais os abriu.

**Fim**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Comentários:**

**Oii!**

**Eu sumi do site, mas estou de volta com uma fic de InuYasha. É a primeira que eu faço,então não ta muito boa...Eu tenho muitas idéias pra outras fics de InuYasha, mas em todas, o casal é inuxkiky.**

**A música que eu usei foi "Something – Lasgo". Não sei se tem muito a ver, mas eu acho essa música muitO legal **

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Reviews são bem-vindas, mas se não quiser mandar tudo bem D**

**Até minha próxima fic!**

**Bjos**

**Mafê Ly**


End file.
